


It's a Trap

by Eva9250



Series: Here's our life [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, genji u sneaky lil shit, he probably planned this with dva and lucio and tracer, mccree cant handle the cuteness, you are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva9250/pseuds/Eva9250
Summary: A team of troublemakers decide to prepare a little surprise for Jesse





	It's a Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffiness, both literally and figuratively. Takes place four months after CMWH, sometime after you asked Jesse out

"Hello McCree."

Jesse nearly jumped out of his skin, whipping around to see Genji standing innocently behind him. He put a hand on his chest, fixing Genji with a glare. "Ya can't keep doin' that ta me; I just about had a heart attack!" Jesse could feel Genji grinning behind his mask.

"Is that so? Even after all these years, you still haven't gotten used to it yet." Genji shook his head, clicking his tongue in mock disappointment. Jesse huffed, mumbling 'I'll never get used to you goddamn ninjas'. Genji chuckled and changed the subject. "I'm only here to warn you that Hana, Lúcio and Tracer have taken your _friend_ to get a 'makeover'. You might want to stop them before it's too late."

Jesse sighed, heading in the direction Genji had pointed. "Yeah, yeah. Hana's room, ain't it?" Genji nodded and left him to deal with it. Jesse walked briskly down the corridor to D.va's room. He shuddered as he remembered what happened the last time Hana and Lúcio did a makeover. He sincerely hoped it did not turn out that way; he had gotten nightmares from what he had seen.

When Jesse reached Hana's room he was surprised to find Lúcio standing out in the hall giggling to himself. That was never a good sign. Jesse immediately became very worried about what was going on in that room. He walked up to Lúcio, ready to demand answers.

Lúcio saw him first, turning to him and smiling. "Oh, you're here! This is perfect! You have great timing, my man." This did not make Jesse feel any better as he watched Lúcio go up the door and knock loudly. "You guys almost done in there? He's here!"

At first the only sound was overlapping shouts from Hana and Lena as they both tried to answer at the same time. After a moment Hana called out. "Yeah, just a few more details and we're good!"

Your voice also drifted through the door, questioning. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"You look great, luv! Don't you worry." Lena answered, barely audible. Jesse waited apprehensively, looking anywhere but the door. When it opened, though, he couldn't help but turn and look. He could feel the heat rising to his face as he gaped at your appearance.

 _Gosh_ , you looked adorable. You were wearing a plain sweater at least two sizes too big for you, so that one side hung off your shoulder and the sleeves came down over your hands. A pair of shorts peeked out from underneath the hem of your sweater, and the rest of your legs were covered by knee-high fuzzy socks. Your hair had been styled down in a way that almost looked childish, and to top it all off, someone had placed a beautiful flower crown on your head.

The others could practically _see_ the heart eyes McCree was making at you, so with a playful shove that sent you sliding right into him, they left.

Jesse caught you easily, though he couldn't bring himself to stop staring at you. You blinked up at him. His thoughts focused completely on just how close you were to him, the way your flower crown had become crooked and if he wanted to, he could reach up to fix it and maybe brush his hand on your cheek along the way, maybe give you a peck on the lips and-

One of your hands-turned-sweaterpaws came up to pat him on the side of the face, pulling his attention away from his thoughts. "You alright there, cowboy?" Jesse's blush deepened, his face turning a bright red even as he forced out an answer.

"Just admirin' the view, darlin'." You snorted and batted his hat down over his eyes with a sweaterpaw.

"Shut up, cowboy."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to wear your outfit now, it sounds really comfy


End file.
